For polymer blends, that is, physical mixtures of two or more polymers or copolymers that are not linked by covalent bonds, and that contain one or more components having lower surface energy than the bulk polymer, polymers, or copolymers, segregation of the low surface energy components to the surface can occur. This results in a hydrophobic surface and inhibits the ability to transfer materials (e.g., inks, paints, dyes) to the surface of an article comprising the blend. This segregation also may result in poor interfacial adhesion between applied layers, films, coatings, adhesives, and the like, and underlying articles comprising the blend.
In other cases, for a homogeneous polymer system, inward diffusion of moisture or other chemicals/materials into the bulk may be a problem. This can result in degradation of the properties of the article.
Thus, there exists a need for surface modification of articles fabricated of polymer blends or alloys to prevent segregation and hydrophobicity, and to enhance the wettability and bondability of the surface.